rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigael
'Summary' Abigaël Aidelbaum the Elf Thief is obsessed with gold and possessions. Once upon a time she had a ferret, called Mr. Mogwoggles, who it was thought was the only thing she might care for more than wealth. Until, sadly, he was killed by some barkeep as Abigaël attempted to rob the man. She didn't even bat an eye at its passing. Constantly attempting to pilfer as much shiny coin as she can (to Vincent's exasperation), Abigaël is played by Genevieve Forget and has helped to drive the story through her seeking of Dalamar and her neverending greed. Recently, Abigaël searched a house that had belonged to her family and came upon a magically locked boxed that was seemingly left for her. The wizard Dalamar was able to open this box for her and discovered that it contained a mysterious ring; one of a set of two. ''Key Events Origin Abigael's origins are largely a mystery. The only piece of her origin that is known of is the mysterious ring. In Week 14, she put on the ring revealing that her family and village were killed by giants. Her hometown was discovered to actually be very close to Bregor's, which suffered a similar fate. They both would have crossed the ocean to the mainland at some point. During the Campaign *She was attacked by Lavernica in both Solace and Haven *Her ferret 'Mr. Mogwoggles' was slain by an innkeeperhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITYfYoQi674&feature=youtu.be&t=2m24s *She was kidnapped by Dalamar after the party was pardoned by Istavan Fellstar *Her being taken by Dalamar led to Lord Fellstar sending assassins after them *Abigael purchased 'Mrs. Mogwoggles I' in Windsail *Abigael purchased another replacement ferret in Windsail in Week 17, which she named Mr. Tugwoggles, after the late Tudagub. *Gets killed by a falling Bregor in an alternate future. Mr. Tugwoggles was also killed by the man-meteor. Trivia *Abigaël has had the largest amount of gold in the party for the longest amount of time, on account of her thievery and frugal treatment of stolen money. *She was surprisingly apathetic to Mr. Mogwoggles 's demise, contrasting to her denial of Mrs. Mogwoggles's own death in Week 16. *Despite having excellent forgery skills, she is completely illiterate. *Despite not being physically strong, she is brave enough (or simply foolish enough) to risk her own life in an effort to save a comrade from dying. *As of late, has apparently developed feelings for her elven companion, Bregor. *Is the first party member to have sex (with Gilfas, the merchant from Valesburg). * Is rumored to have had sex with Horus, and be pregnant. Notable Equipment Chronology *Elven Chainmail +1 - purchased in Week 9 for several thousand gold from her ex-"boyfriend" after failing to swindle him with a love potion previously. *Lord Feng 's Dagger +2 - taken in Week 4 from Lord Feng's singed corpse *Sir Brightblade's Gloves of Dexterity +2 - in Week 9 despite the shocking circumstances of his demise, Abigael still had the presence of mind to ransack all she could from his freshly lifeless body. **One glove was accidentally eaten by the acid slime of a gelatinous cube in Week 23. *Ring of Domination - she discovered this mysterious ring on the Hill Giant in Week 11 but its purpose was only ascertained in Week 14 by Merlin the Wizard. **Disintegrated in Week 16 by the Black Dragon. *Twin Daggers of Returning - received in Week 20 for her service to Justar's Bay. They reappear in hand when thrown and grant a +3 bonus to hit. *Bag of Holding - looted from Banon's corpse at the beginning of Week 23. *Necklace of Cheetah Speed - purchased in Week 24, grants +2 movement speed and once per day cheetah speed (45 movement) for 3 rounds. *Shortbow +2 - purchased in Week 27 from a pawn shop in Valesburg. *Blood Singer - was bestowed unto her from Vincent in Week 34. Notable Feats and Kills *She's Mafia - Haldor the Ugly Alchemist was murdered for a hit contract for supposedly having a 'big mouth'. Tudagub was seen burying the body and sentenced to death for the crime. They were severely underpaid for the act, not knowing what such a vile task usually costs. *Lightning Strikes Twice - single-handedly extinguished a hill giant in Week 20, rolling two consecutive natural 20s with arrows to the creature's back. Each piercing shot hit with the force of a bolt of lightning, causing 6d6 damage for 19 and 26 *Cop Killer - dispatched an entire camp of elite guards while they slept in Week 22. *Slug Exterminator - obliterated a giant acid spitting slug, affectionately dubbed the Sneal, guarding the King's Catacombs in Week 23 by doing a 4d6 crit to its back, only to be followed by a natural 20 to finish the job. *World Series Baseball Catch - In week 27, after Bregor portals through in attempt to jump on a dragon and fails, she manages to run to where Bregor is going to land and catch him. They both received 70 damage, their bones crushed instantly, a memory that will forever haunt Vincent. *Avenging Arrow - finished off the mist dragon of Black Mist Lake after it had been wounded by Vincent and Bregor to 3 HP. Kill Count'' Abigaël has, at the end of Week 33, killed 62 creatures and/or people.http://dorf-midget.deviantart.com/art/RollPlay-Statistics-Weeks-1-33-409943811 Notable Abigael/ Quotes Week1 *"I high-five my ferret." Week 2 *"Wassuuuuuup~" Week 3 *"We... all have our own preferences." (in reference to the Ugly Alchemist) *"How would you feel about having sex with the wizard?" Week 4 *"Wait, you don't... slap yourself in the face?" *"I'm on a horse motherfucker." Gen: "And I high-five my ferret." Week 5 *"Goodbye, motherfucker." Week 6 *"It's a family heirloom." *"Wait, wait, wait! Could you also look at my box?" Week 8 *"I dodge the assgrabs stealthily." *giggles* Week 9 *"You killed my ferret!" Gen: "I pretend to cry." Week 11 *"Good morning, corps!" Week 13 *"What can he do we for?" (Highlight found here) Week 15 *"I don't get raped or anything." *"I take note... in my mind because I can't write." *Tudagub: "Where'd everybody go?" Abigael: "Like we really care." Week 18 *"Now that the bunny's all burned..." Week 19 *"We should add some Lightning to that grease" Week 22 *"I am fairly impressed about the size of his rod, yes." Week 23 *"Damn I should have covered mine in salt..." *Vincent: "We are going after a ring that I believe in but I don't think we should desecrate a bunch of crypts" Abigael: -cheeky smile while sliding off a sarcophagus lid- "Just one~" Week 30 *"Someday...Someday Azril, I will make you eat your own kind." In response to Azril tricking her into eating ferret jerky. Links *Character Sheet References Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Week 1